turboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana
Name: Hana Age:21 Aff:Snake Birthday:May 14 Style:Energy / Yin / Power: Energy Palm: Soul Removal Energy Palm: Energy Giver Yin Palm: Dragon Needles Gender: Female Team: Team D.N.A.S Occupation: 7th League Assassin Status: Dead (Died of disease) 'Hana' Hana is the sister of Harper. They are known as the Grass Twins. They were born in a non country. They resemble the land of Snakes. Her current age is 21. Same as her brother. Hana is a 7th League Assassin. She has killed more than 45 people. 'Personality' Hana is a person who has the abilty to read peoples' minds. When she reads their mind, she gets more energy and drains the opponent's energy causing them to die or pass out. Hana cares for her brother when in need. Harper then says he doesn't need any help. Hana is a nature loving person. She is on the dark side. As a 2nd League assassin, Hana was being made fun of until her brother told them to stop. Harper killed every single person that were beating up Hana after school. The blood and gore trigered Hana's Rage Abilties. And then that's when her destruction happened. Appearance Hana has two pony tails that are waist length. Her hair is green. She has blood red eyes and has a small smile. She wears black glasses to read energy signals. Her snake headband is on her neck. She wears a black cloak that goes down to her knees. The cloak is zipped up from the waist up. She wears a skirt that covers her right leg. Under her skirt she wears bandaged shorts. Also she wears socks that go from her feet to under her knees. On those socks are strings that wrap around her socks. She wears sandles that only show her toes. Like her brother she wears purple fingernail and toenail polish. Powers and Special Abilities Hana was born with the ability to read peoples' minds. When she reads there minds she gains energy while her opponent loses energy and dies. While fighting Alexis she read her mind and and when Alexis tried to use her Fire Rose: Super Ash Burner Technique on Hana she failed and Hana touched her chest a draged out alot of energy from her chest. About (Turbo) Hana works for D.N.A.S (Domination New Age Assassin Squad.) She lives with Two puppet masters (Boy and Girl) a Demon (Goro),a skilled assassin (Sora) and her brother Harper (Human.) They live in a Cave with enough food to last about 20-45 years. Hana wishes to get her own house and be a Queen. Harper thinks that one day Hana will become a Queen and marry the best man in the Snake Country. Quotes (To Harper)-"What the hell are you talking about,Harper?" (To Harper about her dream)-"I want to become a rich Queen and marry the best man in all of the Snake Country! Then everyone will love me!" (To Goro)-"Shut up. I can drag all your energy out of your pitiful body!" (To Zaku)-"Who was that? Can he teach me that Ryunoken?" (To Johnsei)-"You! You are different from the ones I fight. Your the 92nd Dragon of this country right? Harper told me about you. Your an interest to my energy." (Last words)-"Hehehehe.....your not my favorite...Harper..is..." Trivia -When Hana dies it's the same day and time Jurio dies and Alexis graduates from 7th Assassins' League! -Hana fufils her dream and becomes a Queen married to Ken -Hana and Alexis fought to a draw when Alexis lost her feeling in her left arm and Hana breaks her leg bone. Category:Characters